Don't Play With My Heart Strings, Their Melody Will Die
by mlandaker
Summary: Belle Rouge is a 6th year Ravenclaw who is happy with her life...until this year that is. Catching the eye of someone as rude, arrogant, and entitled as Draco Malfoy was the last thing she wanted, but when her family hits tough times over the break, Belle finds herself in need of a job and the Malfoys are hiring. ***Rated M for graphic sexual scenes***
1. Background

**Background Information**

Name: Belle Rouge

House: Ravenclaw

Year: 6th

Social Status: Belle has her own group of friends that she regularly hangs out and goes to lunch with but she make a point of being nice and friendly to everyone. Belle is a socialite with her friends but becomes very quiet and shy in class and with people she doesn't know very well. Belle is not one of "the populars" but is well liked by almost everyone. She don't really care for Harry, Hermione, or Ron because she thinks that they are attention seekers; Harry just seems a little bit too melodramatic. Sure she liked them all at first, but the whole "heroic scene" just got old after a while. However she still smiles at them in the halls.

The one person who Belle absolutely loathes is Draco Malfoy. He is too arrogant, self-centered, rude, and just plain evil for her to stand. It sickens her how he has almost every girl in Hogwarts wrapped around his finger. Belle completely ignores him and he has never taken the slightest note that she exists, and Belle hopes to keep it that way.

Education: Belle is a great student with a passion for learning. She has a particular interest in Potions, English and Muggle History.

Family: Belle has two loving parents and one younger sister. Her parents are muggles but Belle and her sister are both witches. Belle's parents were shocked when she received her acceptance letter from Hogwarts and it took them awhile to become adjusted to the magical world, but have since embraced it and accepted that they probably won't understand everything about it. Although Belle's only been part of the magical world for 6 years, she's become fully accustomed to living a world of possibilities and magic.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was another one of those Monday mornings. The ones when you feel like you just fell asleep five minutes ago and somewhere in your sleepy logic it makes perfect sense that when you snooze the alarm clock, you're not getting up later but in fact your stopping time. That is, it makes sense until you wake up enough to realize that you can't stop time and that if you don't get up you're going to be late for class.

Staring up at the ceiling, Belle thought about getting up. She willed her hands to pull off the cozy covers and swing her feet over the side of the bed onto the cold ground, but instead she just laid there. After stretching a bit Belle try again. Feeling the weight of gravity more than ever, she got up out of bed, grabbed her uniform, and shuffled into the bathroom. She splashed some cold water on her face to wake up, and then start to get ready. After putting on her uniform and a hint of makeup, she threw her hair up into a ponytail. A glance at the clock told her that there wouldn't be time for any breakfast this morning and so she grabbed her bag and started to walk to class. Belle was more awake than earlier but was still incredibly more droopy eyed than usual. Fortunately, Potions with Professor Snape was first, and he had always favored Belle a tiny bit, so she was hoping that he would overlook her sleepy laziness in class today.

After taking a seat, Belle just put her bag on top the desk and used it as a pillow for the few minutes before class started. Erin, her closest friend, came over and sat next to her. "Another one of those Mondays huh? I was wondering why I didn't see you at breakfast."

"mmmmmmppfff" came Belle's reply, muffled by the bag she had buried her face into.

"I heard that Snape has a huge essay all planned out for us today," she said bitterly. This caught Belle's attention enough to raise her head from the makeshift pillow. "He has what planned?" she asked, praying that she had misheard Erin. "A huge essay, supposedly it's going to be about the effects of flobberworm mucus."

"Another perfect thing to add to this beautiful morning" Belle sighed. "I can tell this week will be a winner."

"Oh come on, think of it this way, it can't get any worse from here."

Belle just buried her face back into your "pillow". So far it was the only thing that had been nice to her this morning. It didn't assign big essays, or jinx the rest of the week, it simply carried her books and served as a temporary pillow. Right as Belle were thinking that her book bag might become her new best friend Professor Snape closed the door sharply behind him, snapping Belle out of her daze. Erin was right. Professor Snape gave the class a boring lecture on flobberworms and then informed the class that they would be writing a twenty-four inch essay on the uses of flobberworm mucus. Belle could have sworn she saw the corners of his mouth twitch into a smile when the class groaned in protest.

That's how the entire morning went: shuffle to class, try to stay awake, drag yourself to the next class, stay awake. Once Belle got to lunch she happily welcomed the mental break and hoped that eating would help somehow. Belle walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to Erin who was already eating. After greeting each other Belle grabbed some food and started to eat as well.

As Belle's eyes were wandering the room she noticed that Harry was glaring intensely at someone. Trying to follow his gaze she found it was Malfoy he was glaring at, putting a small smile on her face. Harry could be a bit dramatic at times but he always had Belle's support about hating Malfoy. Belle turned back to Erin and started to talk about the previous classes. Sure enough, her classes had been just as boring. It was as if the teachers all got together and decided it would be so much fun to make students' lives miserably boring all on the same day. Erin and Belle parted once it was getting closer to class time and started to walk down the cold marble hallway.

As Belle turned the corner she hear the sound of fabric ripping and suddenly felt how light her book bag bag is definitely NOT my best friend. Knowing that she was already cutting it close for time, Belle hastily grabbed the books and all but ran to her next class. Once she got inside Charms class she fixed the bag temporarily. A rip like that couldn't be completely fixed, magic or not, and Belle decided that she would buy a new bag the first chance she got. However, with the changes she had made it would last the rest of the week. At least I still have a little bit of luck left. I wasn't late for class. Professor Flitwick cleared his throat and motioned for everyone to take out their textbooks. As Belle reached into the freshly fixed bag she didn't feel the charm book's leather binding. More frantically rummaging through her bag she realized that it was simply not there. I must have left it in the hallway when my books fell! Just as Belle was about to ask Professor Flitwick if she could go find her book, a cold voice rose from behind her, "Lose something?"

Belle slowly turned around and to her dismay found Malfoy smirking with her charms book in his hands. Wanting to ignore him as much as possible Belle grabbed the book out of his grasp. "Thank you" and promptly turned her back to him again opening the textbook. Instead of slinking away as she hoped he would, he came over and sat down in the seat next to her. This is not my day. Belle had truly believed that she might be able to finish school at Hogwarts and never have to speak to Malfoy. At this moment Belle knew that all hope of her wish becoming a reality had completely been flung out the window.


	3. Chapter 2

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Draco Malfoy."

_Great, direct contact. There's no avoiding him now. Just give a polite reply and focus on the Professor._ "Nice to meet you."

Malfoy seemed annoyed by this response. He obviously wasn't being given as much attention or praise as he was accustomed to when dropping the family name. "It's polite to introduce yourself when someone like me speaks to you," he sneered.

"Belle Rouge." Belle shook his hand swiftly with indifference and then faced the front of the classroom again.

Understanding that he was being snubbed Malfoy smirked, "You think you're better than me Rouge?"

Suddenly a small voice interrupted, "Mr. Malfoy, if you would be so kind as to take your seat?" Sneering, Malfoy turned and sat haughtily behind you.

_That was how you stay under the radar Belle? Fantastic. Really, a superb job._

Professor Flitwick continued on with the charms lesson, but for the remainder of the class Belle could feel Malfoy's eyes boring into the back of her head. Belle had made an enemy today. Sure, she hadn't liked him before, but a Malfoy was a powerful adversary and there's no doubt that her life would have continued on a much smoother road had she not drawn his attention.

Mercifully, class ended and Belle did her best to gather her belongings and leave hastily. She really didn't want to give Malfoy another chance. Unfortunately this week was already jinxed by Erin and Belle was to have no such luck. Belle heard the call as she walked out the classroom door, "I'll see you later then Rouge."

_Lovely._

Needing a break, Belle took a stroll through the gardens outside before heading back into the Ravenclaw common room. This was the best time of year. With winter break just around the corner the air was cold and crisp. The sting of the frosty air in her lungs was invigorating, raising her spirits. The sky was hazy and soft and made the world seem like a dream. With grass crunching beneath Belle's feet she strolled through the gardens, eyes look up to take in the majestic beauty of Hogwarts' grounds. The lake by the castle seems to stretch on forever. Inhaling through her nose and letting a long breath slowly escape, she watch the fog billow from her lips. _Peace at last._

Finals week was around the corner, and after that..._home._

As Belle turned and headed back to the warmth of the common room it occurred to that Malfoy would be busy with finals just as she would be in these next few weeks. Even if she had made an impression on him, there was only two weeks left before finals week, he wouldn't even have spare time to think about her, more less bother her again. It was a waste to even worry about it. Feeling refreshed and reassured, Belle sat down at her desk to get some homework out of the way.

_The effects of Flobberworm mucus...sounds simple enough. I'll flesh out the backbone of my essay today, head to the library tomorrow for a little extra research, and then finish it up on Thursday_. The rest of her homework for the week was minimal, leaving plenty of time to work on the paper. _I spoke too soon when I said Erin jinxed me, this week should be fine._

After an hour or two of work, some grumbling from her abdomen told Belle it was high time for some dinner. Again, she met Erin for dinner and shared the days events, Belle's run in with Malfoy was of particular interest to Erin, "What? Oh that sounds rotten Belle, I'm sorry."

"Ah, what can ya do? I'm just going to keep my head down and see if I can ride out the rest of the semester without another incident."

"Good. I'm sure nothing else will come of it anyway. He should have enough on his mind between finals approaching and that Pansy Parkinson girl. Did you see her in the library today? Her obsession with Malfoy is getting out of hand, it's just embarrassing at this point."

Glad for the distraction from her own misfortune, Belle was eager to hear. "No, I wasn't in the library today. What happened?"

Delighted that she had gossip to share Erin continued, "Oh it was so creepy! She was just staring at him through the bookshelves while he was studying. After stalking him for a bit she picked up a book from the shelf and sat next to him at the table. She wasn't even reading! She just stared at him the whole time. Honestly, I think the book may have even been upside down."

"That poor girl. She's dumber than a post. She really must have low standards to be fawning over Malfoy."

"Psh, poor girl my ass. You can see the dollar signs in her eyes when you say the name Malfoy. That girls a gold digger if I ever saw one. And without brains or looks she's a lousy one too!" Erin laughed.

Belle chuckled, "I suppose you're right."

Erin got up from the table, "I have an early start tomorrow, so I'm gonna turn in early."

"I'll join you. I'm more exhausted than usual after today."

"Malfoy really riled you up huh?" she teased.

"Let's not give him too much credit Erin, today's just been stressful."

After reaching the common room Belle immediately went up to her room. Her bed had never felt so soft and inviting. She let it envelop her as she drifted off to sleep, convinced that tomorrow would be a better day.


	4. Chapter 3

The next day was infinitely better than the previous. Belle had slept soundly, classes were going well today, Snape appeared to be in a better mood (although one can never say Snape is in a good mood), and her spirits were raised. It had been announced at lunch that a train would be heading to Hogsmeade this weekend, and since Belle's bag had just given out yesterday, it would be the perfect time to go shopping for a new one and have a butterbeer with Erin. Things were looking up.

Remembering that the Flobberworm mucus paper was due at the end of the week, Belle hurried to the library after class. Madame Pince was helpful in finding a textbook that would help with the essay, and once she found the heavy book Belle brought it to a table tucked at the back of the library. Opening the book, she breathed in that musty old book smell. This book had been used frequently and it's pages were darkened and fragile.

_The Flobberworm is a thick brown worm that can grow up to ten inches long and is sometimes used to thicken potions._

A rustling noise close by made Belle look up. Not seeing the cause of the noise she went back to reading.

_Flobberworm mucus can be used for a multitude of potions, but is most commonly used for Herbicide and Sleeping Draught..._

"Rouge. Researching for Professor Snape's essay I see."

_Malfoy. Great. Give a short reply without looking up and maybe that'll be the end of it._

"Yes," Belle said without looking up. The creaking noise on the bench across from her told her that Malfoy had sat down at the table. _Why has he chosen me to single out? Can't he just leave me alone?_

"Why haven't I ever seen you before?"

Again, without looking up from the table Belle replied, "I don't know. I suppose we don't have the same social circles."

"It's rude to not look at someone when they talk to you," he barked.

Looking up from the book Belle snapped, "Well for someone who is so concerned about manners, you seem to be rather rude yourself."

For a minute both of them just stared each other down with icy glares. It was quite clear neither one cared for the other. So why won't he leave?

And suddenly his expression softened slightly, "You're right. I apologize."

Belle's mouth opened in amazement. _What? Who is this person?_ Quickly closing her mouth Belle tried to collect her thoughts. _Malfoy apologized? Maybe I've been too harsh with him. _Feeling compelled to say something in the now awkward silence Belle responded with, "It's okay...Are you here to study?"

"Yeah. After your bag ripped the other day in Charms class, I noticed you were in my Potions class too. Figured that we could study together since you're in Ravenclaw. You could help me with my paper... and I could help to spice up your life," he added winking suggestively.

Belle rolled your eyes. Of course there was an ulterior motive. It's not like Malfoy to drop "I'm sorry" into the conversation. Too harsh on Malfoy? What was I thinking.

Turning back to her textbook Belle turned cold again, "Actually I work better alone."

Truthfully Draco Malfoy knew that line wouldn't work on Belle. She already disliked him, making her impervious to his charms. Maybe that's why she had caught his attention the other day, she was a challenge to him. Draco wasn't interested in digging deep into his emotional psyche to find what it was exactly that attracted him to her, he just wanted to find an excuse to see her, to talk to her. And being an ass was the best way he knew how to talk to someone.

"Alright, suit yourself then."

Malfoy started to walk away and Belle thought she was in the clear when she heard, "I assume you'll be going to Hogsmeade this weekend to get a new book bag. That one you've got now is rather pathetic isn't it?"

Belle looked up long enough to send a hateful glare towards him and then bend her head back over the textbook without a word.

Laughing, Malfoy continued to walk away, "Guess I'll see you there."

Finally left to the quiet she so desired in the first place, Belle went back to reading the textbook.

_...when used for the Sleeping Draught, one must be careful to only put in the exact amount of Flobberworm mucus that the recipe calls for. A few drops too many will produce a lethal smoke that could kill the potion maker if he or she is not careful..._

Again, a rustling noise from behind the bookshelf distracted her from the reading. "Stalking me in the library is rather pathetic Malfoy. Why don't you go find a new hobby?" But when Belle lifted her head to return the classic Malfoy smirk, she was instead met with Pansy Parkinson's enraged face.

"How dare you! What business do you have with Draco?" Pansy exclaimed. Her face was flushed from adrenaline and her body was shaking with rage.

Surprised by the unexpected visitor and confused at her fury, Belle was at a loss for words, "What...he was the one that...nothing. I don't have any business with Draco..."

"And you expect me to believe that? You ignorant hussy!"

"Hey! I-"

"If I ever catch you trying to seduce my Draco ever again, you'll wake up worse for the wear!" Turning on her heel she disappeared back into the bookshelves, presumably to go find Malfoy again.

_Good Lord! I was a fool to think I'd get any peace and quiet at the school library. I'll just check this book out and finish my research in the dormitory._

__After collecting her things and heading back to her room, Belle finally found the quiet she had been seeking. With distraction taken away, she was able to write her paper on Flobberworm mucus easily. Belle always had a knack for literature, and the words seemed to flow over the page like honey. Finishing her paper earlier than she had expected, Belle went downstairs to the common room to socialize before bed. She was happy to see Erin was already there, ready with another full day's worth of gossip for her. They sat by the fire and laughed together, talking late into the evening before turning in for the night.


End file.
